


Lucky Me

by jaebeom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebeom/pseuds/jaebeom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao knows he's just a burden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Me

Minghao refuses to believe that this is happening. They have all been such good friends and he can’t believe that it has all come to this.

Killing each other for a chance to survive.

Minghao pukes for the umpteenth time that day and Junhui clutches on to his elbow, his other hand rubbing Minghao’s back soothingly.

“It’s okay. All is good, you’re good.” Junhui mumbles.

Minghao wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He feels like vomiting again.

He knows there’s zero chance of him surviving this. He knows he’s a mere weakling. He has always been hiding behind Junhui as though the older boy was his human shield. But deep down, Minghao knows that he’s just a burden to Junhui.

Junhui could win this game and emerge as champion, heck he can leave this place in no time, tomorrow even, but no, Junhui chooses to remain by Minghao’s side.

“Are you feeling better?” Junhui’s soft voice brought Minghao back to his senses. He nods quickly in reply but Junhui doesn’t look convinced.

“Here, have some of my water. I’m not thirsty anyway.”

Minghao feels tears pricking his eyes. He’s crying.

“This is your water, the only water you’ll have until god knows when. You can’t just give this to me.” Minghao replies, avoiding eye contact with the older boy.

Junhui scoffs.

“Babe, you need this more than I do. You and I both know this. Just drink up okay?” 

Minghao doesn’t budge. He starts to sob in his spot and he cries until his chest hurts. Junhui wraps an arm around him.

“We will get home together, Ming.”

Minghao doesn’t want to hear that. He just wants to go home now, with Junhui. He wished that this never happened.

A siren blaring through the air caught both of the boys’ attention.

“That means we have to move,” Junhui shoves his bottle into Minghao’s hands either way, packing his stuff back into his duffel, holding his machine gun in his hand. “They’re gonna blow up this place.”

Minghao nods, wiping his tears, keeping the bottle in his bag. He takes Junhui’s hand.

With that, they sprint off into the woods.

A few minutes later, they see smoke coming from the area they were at and the affirmative stench of burnt human bodies.

 

-

“Junhui?” Junhui hums in acknowledgement, chewing on a stale piece of bread.

Minghao bites his lower lip.

“Why are you protecting me, still?” Tears stream down his cheeks yet again and Minghao curses at himself inwardly. “Even after what the game-makers said?”

Before the game began, the game-makers briefed every single one of them about the elements and rules of the game.

They were briefed about the restricted areas that will blow up every now and then, the 6-hour interval announcement of people who died, ways to get more food and water rations and of course, the gold watches that were practically glued on their wrists which acted as a tracking device for the game-makers. The watch would also self destruct if the players tried to take them off.

The game-makers had also mentioned that alliances were strongly not encouraged.

“I get that you are all friends but just a piece of advice, trust no one. Take the risk if you want but just a gentle reminder that everyone here has the exact same motive.” 

Junhui smiles.

“Minghao, I just want to protect you. I love you very much.” Junhui pauses, licking his chapped lips. “Even more than I love myself.”

“B-but I can betray you anytime! Aren’t you afraid of that?” Minghao spits out.

Junhui smiles again and Minghao wishes he could be as calm as the older male.

“Now, just who are you kidding love? You won’t do that. We both know you won’t do that.” Junhui laughs, albeit a little sadly and embraces Minghao, letting the boy cry over his shoulder.

“I-I’m sorry.” Minghao stutters and Junhui presses his lips on to Minghao’s forehead.

“Don’t be.”

Minghao feels reassured to a certain extent, that is until he hears the unmistakable sound of shoes padding on forest ground. Someone was coming. Junhui grabs his gun only to see a familiar mop of brown hair and pale skin.

“Oh, it’s just you.” Junhui lowers his machine gun and Minghao eases the tension in his shoulders.

It’s Hansol.

“Whoa, that’s your weapon? Some people get all the damned luck huh.” Hansol chuckles, settling down next to the couple, sifting out his bottle from his haversack. Minghao quietly observes Hansol, there seems to be something quite off about this boy.

“Yeah, Minghao got an army knife though.” Junhui laughs along despite the situation at hands.

Minghao wonders why he let his guard down like that. He does understand that Hansol and Junhui have a very close bond, they were in the school’s volleyball team together. Junhui seemed to trust Hansol a lot.

“I got a machete.” The mixed boy says.

Minghao sneaks a glance at Hansol’s haversack. It looked heavy and judging by the way Hansol’s downing his water, it looks like Hansol has more than just one bottle with him. That was practically impossible, the next rationing will only be done in two days. 

And that’s when Minghao notices it.

The blood stains on the straps of his haversack, the unmistakable sight of another weapon peeking out from its front pocket, the wear and tear of Hansol’s shoes. He puts it all together.

“Um, Jun? We should get going, this place might become a restricted area soon.” Minghao mutters, reaching out for his bag pack.

“We just got here though.” Junhui grumbles, unbuttoning the top button of his uniform.

They have long ditched their red blazers and neck ties.

“Yeah, what’s the rush Ming?” Hansol says and Minghao swears he saw him smirk a little. Minghao’s heart thumps rapidly in his chest and his mouth felt dry.

“Can I try your weapon, Jun?” Hansol picks it up and loads it, aiming it straight at Minghao. Minghao stills.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Junhui curses and grabs the gun, only to have Hansol slash his neck with his free hand that was holding on to his machete. Blood was practically gushing out of the wound and Minghao drops to his knees.

He cries out in horror.

“So sorry you had to see that,” Hansol says, his tone sounded anything but sorry. “I won’t kill you don’t worry. You’re not a threat to me.” He scoffs, his eyes glazed and dazed, as though he never did kill his friend.

With that, Hansol slings the machine gun across his chest and grabs Junhui’s duffel.

“You best get out of here, that is if you’re planning on surviving.” Minghao hears the last of Hansol’s laughter before he disappears into the shadows.

Junhui’s sputtering and coughing up blood. Minghao clutches onto the boy before him.

“Oh god, please don’t die on me.” Minghao sobs, his tears dropping onto Junhui’s face.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you until the end, Ming.” Junhui rasps.

Minghao’s cries have turned into wails by then. There is Junhui’s blood everywhere. On his uniform, on his finger tips, on his trousers. He can’t fucking do this. It’s all his fault.

“Why did you defend me? I’m a useless human being. I’m no one important!”

“Y-you’re so important to me, Ming.”

“Gege, please, we were supposed to go home together. Please stay alive, ge.” Minghao’s voice started to crack.

Junhui coughs up even more blood, his chest twitching, as though trying to get more oxygen.

“Home is wherever I’m with you, love.” Junhui smiles, a weak hand coming up to cup Minghao’s cheek.

“I love you, Minghao.” Junhui’s hand falls, slack. His chest stopped twitching. 

Minghao cries even harder.

**Author's Note:**

> first ever seventeen fic and there's character death acK anyway tell me what u think! UwU hmu at tumblr -- http://callmegrays.co.vu


End file.
